A Visit to Tratie
by cookielove11
Summary: I know the title sucks so if anybody wants to suggest something better please do. So this story is about Katie's Freinds and Family visitng her for like a year. I kno it's unrealistic but I need it for the story to work. Katies friends and family watch the romance that is only tratie blossom. T 'caus I'm parinoid.
1. Chapter 1

**This is probably an epic fail at a Tratie story but I have had this idea stuck in my head for a loooooong time so tell me if you think I should continue it.**

Meagan's POV

I was just standing there minding my own business when my mom comes in arguing with my stepdad. "Well what about Megan school activates and we can't interrupt Katie's training." My mom said. At first I was just zoned out but as soon as I heard Katie's name I perked up. Ever since our parents got married when I was 5 and she was 6 she was my idol and I would look up to her. Sometimes she would get annoyed with me and tell me something horrible in Greek. At least I was pretty sure it was. But now lately she was really happy blooming flowers and saying things in her sleep. One time I was pretty sure I had heard her say "Travis." Whoever he was my step sister had a crush on him. Big time. I immediately said "Oh I wouldn't mind as long as Sierra can come." Sierra was my best friend in the whole world and the only one I trusted my secrets in, including Katie's major one. She thought I was crazy at that one and tried to take me to the school nurse. "Ha!" my step dad said, "That's it we are going!" My mom groaned and said "I just hate seeing the training those kids do. They are giving 11 year olds swords and dangerous weapons! Hell, even Katie shouldn't be using them. She is only 17!" "Mom hate is a strong word, and whoa you said a curse word." I said. "Fine, we'll go but I am not happy about it!" I quickly whipped out my cell phone and texted Sierra and asked if she wanted to come to Long Island with us. She replied with a yes. I silently did my happy dance and ran upstairs to my room to pack. In a few short days I would be able to see Katie. That surely could get me through a few days of torment from Michelle and her clones. She had made the cutest guy in school, Derek; ask me out just so he could break my heart. I ran straight to Katie on that one. She hugged me while I cried and helped me back on my feet. Most people think step sisters hate each other but Katie is the person closest to ma after Sierra. I decided Katie needed some joy after what she had done for me. So I called her friends Jake, Sofi, Carly, and Harris. I told them all to come to Long Island with us so I was expecting them when we got to the airport. As I had expected they were there waiting for us when my family, Sierra, and I got there. We boarded the plane going from Atlanta to New York and took our seats. Seierra and I took turns looking out the window while Katie's friends laughed at us. Finally we got there and there was a satyr standing with a sign saying 'Gardiners and friends'. Apparently they hadn't told Katie we were coming so we would be surprising her in the middle of training. We eventually got to long island. When we stepped inside the border, with the help of a nearby demigod, we saw demigod after demigod being pushed to the limit just to help them survive. Then we saw her. Katie was on her hands and knees tending what she calls her "babies". Then if I had blinked at that moment I wouldn't have seen the boy creeping up stealthily yet so quickly from all that Katie had ever told me about Camp Half-Blood I knew at once he was a Hermes kid. I watched as he poured water all over her head and laughed silently a she gasped and grabbed a gardening shovel running after him yelling "Stoll!" He quickly climbed up a tree and started laughing and by the look on Katie's face this was gonna get bad. I watched a she made vines climb up the tree. I knew what was going to happen next. He was going to die. I had to stop this but someone beat me to it. "Katie! I realize that Travis is an idiot but really are you going to kill him and suck the fun out of camp?" "Yeah," Travis said. "Wait what. Hey!" "Oh hey Annabeth, just killing the boy how haunts my dreams." That one sentence made me tense up. Hadn't Katie been muttering Travis in her sleep? Wow this was weird did Katie finally have something to tell me besides her big secret? Time to find out. "Hey, Katie," I called.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to anybody who left comments. It is greatly appreciated. And people have been giving me constructive criticism and I am really thankful for that. I don't want to write a story for people's enjoyment without making it easy to read. Bye. Oh and thanks to the people who added my story to the story alert of favorites. And everybody who left comments telling me the first chapter was good.**

**Chapter 2**

Previously

_He quickly climbed up a tree and started laughing and by the look on Katie's face this was gonna get bad. I watched a she made vines climb up the tree. I knew what was going to happen next. He was going to die. I had to stop this but someone beat me to it. "Katie! I realize that Travis is an idiot but really are you going to kill him and suck the fun out of camp?" "Yeah," Travis said. "Wait what. Hey!" "Oh hey Annabeth, just killing the boy how haunts my dreams." That one sentence made me tense up. Hadn't Katie been muttering Travis in her sleep? Wow this was weird did Katie finally have something to tell me besides her big secret? Time to find out. "Hey, Katie," I called._

Katie's POV

I quickly turned around to see who was calling my name. I saw a feminine figure walking toward me. She looked strangely like Megan. Oh My Gods it had been Megan. My family and friends had seen what had just happened. Megan and Sierra are no doubt going to start talking about how I love Travis.

"Megan? Is that you?" I called

"Yeah," she answered "Was that you flirting with a boy?"

"How does that look close to flirting?" I asked.

"Awww, Katie. I always knew you loved me!" Travis cooed

"Shut Up!" I hissed, "I do not love you!"

"Sure and I am not the best prankster at camp." Travis joked, not getting the serious tone in my voice.

"Travis please. You are a good friend and all when you are not pranking me, but I don't like you that way." I said

His face looked genuinely hurt and I wanted to kiss him and tell him I was joking.

_Then why don't you?_A voice in my head asked.

_Because I am way to shy. I said_

_Oh who cares. Look at that body. I bet there is a six pack under that shirt. _

_Ew, who are you? Get out of my head._

_No _

_Why not?_

_Cause I you won't ask Travis out I will_

_We're the same person._

_Exactly._

_NO!_

"Hey Travis want to go ou…?" I said while covering my own mouth with my hand.

He looked highly amused.

Megan and my family stared at me like I was crazy.

I ran away tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

Everyone I loved thought I was a crazy lunatic. Including Travis. Despite what I said back there, I did love Travis Stoll. Like, A Lot. I am pretty sure Megan heard me muttering his name a few times in my sleep. Now he probably thinks I have mental issues and will go waltz into the sunset with Drew and not me.

This last thought made me burst into tears. I was sobbing so loud I didn't even notice that someone was walking up to me until the questioned, "Katie? You okay?" I looked up to see Sea Green eyes staring back at me. I wiped my eyes trying not to let the Hero of Olympus see me crying. To late now.


End file.
